Defiance
by Lust.Is.Evanescent
Summary: O.K guyz this is ANGSTTTTTTT! LIKE IF YOU AER ANGST-ALLERGIC DON'T READ BUT IF YOU ARE AN ANGST-O-MANIAC...WELLL
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I dont hate Booth or Temperance this is just an idea that came to me when he said in s1 "you dont want to see me angry" and also dont you

just wander what Booth might do in a fit of rage, well this is just one of the things he MIGHT do...so enjoy...or not and review, ok?

Disclaimer; This is too hard i mean i bet everyone already knows i dont own Bones though sometimes...no scratch that all the time i wish i did

Chapter 1

The apartment was a mess, clothes strewn around, dirty dishes in the sink, crusty old bread on dirty plates on the table. The windows

were caked with grime and therefore didn't let in enough light, so the apartment looked darker than normal. This was the constant state

of the apartment everytime Seeley was home for more than four days. Temperance Booth formerly Brennan was crouched in a corner of

the corridor leading into her's and Seeleys' bedroom she had on an old, baggy shirt and loose fitting jeans, her kids Jamie and Anna had

left for school, at least they were in school...hmmm probably the only good thing Seeley had done in his pathetic life, enroll them in a public

school about four blocks from their apartment. They weren't home, Seeley wasn't home either, he had left early this morning probably to

go get drunk, stoned or commit one crime or the other she was all alone now so no one could see her crying, though she was sure all her

neighbours heard her last night. It was the same as most of her nights for the past eight years, a routine if one could call it that but a very

brutal routine. Seeley had come home last night by 10 pm, luckily the kids were at her brother Jack's, he had volunteered to take the kids off

her hands for a while so she could have some 'her time'...right, impossible at least not while Seeley was around or even close by.

So last night, when he had come home, she knew he was drunk she didn't even have to smell the alchohol off of his body, so she knew to be

careful because he was not himself, not that himself was any different, ok maybe slightly different

"Where's my dinner?"

he asked his words slurring a bit

She looked at him but quickly put her head down when he caught her staring, she didn't like to make eye contact with him in this state

because he would consider it a sign of defiance and hit her, so she stared at the ground before answering in a small voice

"It...it got cold I'll warm it now"

she chose her words carefully because any wrong word would trigger the rage in him and she was

just too tired, but obviously he wasn't because he didn't let her get off that easily, it was like he wanted her to say the wrong word

so he could lash out at her well she thought not gonna happen, so when she made to leave, he stopped her with a question

"What are you doing up any way huh?..."

he swayed a little and almost fell but held on to the dining chair

"... and by...by the way where are Jamie and Anna?"

It figured that he would forget, so without thinking she answered

"They're at Jack's i thought i told you?"

Uh-oh she thought as she saw the all too familiar glint of anger flash in his eyes and watched his

face tighten in anger, Oh God what had she said trying to remember, but before she could remember. he was slowly coming at her smiling

evily, backing her into the wall, fear welled up deep inside her

"What exactly are you trying to say Temperance? huh what, that i'm stupid?..."

"No, Seeley i..."

"...that i don't care about my kids enough to remember where they are? huh..."

The look on his face was telling her of what was soon to come if she didn't somehow calm him down

"...Seeley, no that's not what i meant...i...i...im sorry..."

he had backed her into the door of their bedroom, there was nowhere to go but

in so she snaked her arm behind her and tried to open the door and close it fast enough for him to be locked out, but he seemed to know

her plan because he put his arm around her to open the door and when it opened, she stumbled into the room and almost fell but she held

herself, the slap that followed told her that it would have been better for her to have fallen because then she would have been able to

crawl away but no such luck, she clutched at her cheek where he had slapped her, it stung

"...Seeley please"

she begged her eyes brimmed with tears

"...shut up.."

he shouted

"...what, you think i'm not good enough a father that you had to send away my kids, my kids to your nutcase of

a brother?"

he was simultaneously talking and taking off his belt, she knew what was coming next, but knowing didn't make it any easier,

he hit her on the back with the belt folded in two, God it hurt and she cried out in pain and that set him off completely

"Oh so you can scream, i'll give you something to scream about..."

immediately he said this she felt his booted foot come in contact with her calf and what followed was a searing pain that forced

her to scream and crumble to the floor and at that Seeley kept on hitting her and kicking her

"...stupid good for noting bitch"

she thought she was going to die, she screamed and begged for mercy but he was all out of it and so she

kept on screaming until after what seemed like forever but was probably only a few minutes he stopped and then left slamming the door

behind him, she was a bloody mess and she didn't even have the strength to get up so she laid down in a fetal position on the floor and sobbed,

she was going to be hoarse tomorrow from all the screaming she had done but that was the least of her problems because right now she felt

like a car had run her over and then backed up on her...after this thought she cried harder. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; You probably read Chapter 1, the notes are the same the only diff being that this is the final chapter and I ended it in such a way that if you want more you have to let me know so I can continue otherwise well the suspense is good for everyone

Disclaimer; As usual I don't own Bones

Chapter 2

She sat in the floor thinking about her life, she was a high school dropout, she didn't go to college and so didn't have a degree, she couldn't

work anywhere else apart from where she was working right now as a waitress at Big Joe's diner, if she had at least finished high school

she could have at least gotten a job as a filing clerk in one of these companies and since left with her kids but she was stuck here. She was

trying to walk around the house and exercise her bad leg, she'd already had her bath by the time Jack had come over by 6 am to drop the

kids so they could go to school, when he saw her, he almost cried and went into a fit looking for Seeley so he could show him a thing or two

she could understand his rage because she herself had broken down and cried when she saw her face this morning, she had a nasty cut

from when he had slapped her with his wedding band still on and her face was still slightly swollen and purple in some areas, but that was

just the half of it, her stomach and rib area was a deep purple and were bruised so badly it hurt to breathe it hurt so bad but she tried

not to show it coz she knew if she did, Jack was definitely going to seek Seel out and kill him so she just endured, when she had finally

calmed Jack down, she saw him off after he promised to come by later to look in on her and although he did not say it to also come back

and trash Seel. She finally got inside her apartment and got the girls ready for school, seeing them made her day a lot more brighter, when

they asked her what happened, she lied and said that she had fallen down and hit her head on the tabletop she had a feeling they knew

the truth and that almost made her cry, but she had vowed not to cry in front of them so she held it in. The bus had come to pick them

up and from there that was how she ended up sitting down here and crying while thinking about her life. She went later in the afternoon

to the free clinic to get herself checked out, when they asked her what happened, she told them the same lie she had told her kids they

didn't believe her but she didn't care all she wanted was to get checked out and then get out. She got back home by 1:03 pm after being

told by the doctor that she needed bed rest since she had a few broken ribs, she said she would try, it was already too late to go in for

work and besides she wouldn't go in her present condition, so she called Joe up and told him that she couldn't come to work because she

had some personal emergency to take care of when that was done, she went into the room to get some sleep .

Meanwhile Seeley was at the wharf where he worked as a loader, his mind had only just cleared about four hours ago and he had remembered

how he had hit Tempe, he felt so bad, he knew she didn't do anything it wasn't like he didn't love her hell he loved her more than life

itself it was just that his drinking had gotten a little worse lately and that usually turned him into the animal that hit her like last night,

he was slightly agitated because he couldn't wait for lunch break so he could call her at work and apologize...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

the alarm for lunch break sounded and he sprinted off to call her, when the call finally connected, he asked to speak to her but was

disappointed to find out that she wasn't at work, of course it was because of what he did the guilt came back heavy this time well his

apology would have to wait until he got back home this evening maybe he'd buy her something pretty in her favorite color, turquoise,

may be a dress with flowers on it, yeah she'd like that he smiled to himself imagining the look that would be on her face when she saw it

with that thought still in mind, he continued with his work, he couldn't wait to get home tonight.

Jack had taken the kids away again because he couldn't bear to think of how they would feel seeing their mother like that all day, when

he had dropped them off at his place with his fianc e Angela, he came back to talk to Tempe. Immediately she saw his face, she knew

what he was going to ask

"Tempe, I want you to tell me what happened and, the truth this time"

"Jack it was nothing don't worry about me..."

"Nothing.." he said his eyes widening with shock, how could she say that? "...you call this nothing..." he said motioning to her face and hands

"...Tempe you can't visibly breathe without wincing and you call this nothing, what s the matter..." she cut him off angrily

"Jack I said it's nothing didn't I..." she stopped to catch her breath and to try and somehow will the pain she was feeling in her mid-section

to cease "...you think I don't know I can't breathe well or maybe somehow I also don't know that I feel so sore I can't move well, you think I

don't know all that?" she asked threatening to cry but holding back even though it hurt like hell. Jack had calmed down and had

stopped pacing when he saw the pain he was putting her through, he sat down besides her on the couch and pulled her in for a

comforting hug

"I m so sorry Tempe, I...I...you are the only family I have and if protecting you is all I can do then please let me and don t be mad at me, ok?"

he said looking into her sad blue green eyes

"It's ok Jack it s not you, you're just trying to look out for your younger sister..." she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand

"...so how is Angela?"

"Oh she's you know ...Angela" he said and then they both laughed then he brought up something he had been thinking about for the past

six hours, but he chose his words carefully

"Tempe..."

"Hmm.."

"...can't you run with the kids?" she became visibly sad

"No I can't, you know I tried to but I couldn't leave my kids with Seeley, he might ve hurt them" she sighed heavily

"I know, you know when you're ready to leave that son-of-a-bitch I m always here, you know that right?"

"Yes I know now go please..." she said playfully hitting him and smiling"...I have to get some sleep"

"Ok take care of yourself Tempe yeah?"

"Yeah, ok"

When he left, she went back to her bedroom and immediately her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep, God she was so exhausted, she woke up

a while later and turned to her right to check the time, it was 9 pm, when she turned back to her right, she saw Seeley looking at her from the

table beside the bed she was so scared as images of last night flooded her brain so she screamed and fell out of bed and then went into a

corner of the room, she saw him make his way towards her slowly and purposefully, when he got to her she was almost crying and he was

holding something probably a stick to hit her with but then he did the unexpected, he put his arms around her, she was so stunned she didn't

move for a while and she just stood there feeling his warm body against hers she couldn't remember the last time she had hugged him, it felt

good suddenly he spoke

"I'm so sorry.." he said and hugged her tightly, she whimpered in pain and he pulled her back to look at her, concern written all over his face

she sometimes used to wonder why she married him, now she remembered why

"..Tempe I m so sorry for what I did last night, I...I... don't know...maybe it s the booze or the drugs but I...I just wasn't myself last night" tears

ran freely down his eyes and when he lifted his hand to wipe them away, she saw what he was holding, it was a gift bag

"Seeley what are you holding?"

"Oh yeah I got this for you..." he said holding it out for her, she cautiously took it and dipped her hand into the bag and brought out a gown

that was probably tight around the waist with a V-neck, it stopped just below her knees and the color was turquoise, her favorite, she

couldn't believe he remembered a smile spread across her face and then she hugged him as tight as her pain would let her

"It s ok Seeley, I m ok"

"You know I love you right..."he said his voice quavering with sadness and doubt

"Yes, yes I do" she said leading them both to the bed, when they were both seated, his head hung low in shame

"...you know I want to change right...for you and the kids I mean..." he said in a low voice

"Yes Seel I know" she couldn't help but pity him right now

"...and you know that every time I hit you..." his voice choked with the tears he was trying to hold back

"Baby its ok"

"...no let me finish..." he said"...every time I hit you I feel it in my heart and I don't want to keep hurting the best damn thing that ever happened

to me I just..." he trailed off finally letting the tears run free

"Its ok Seel, you're my husband and I know you didn't mean to hit me and I know you love me, I love you too ok?..." she said pulling him in

"...come lie with me" she said and then she let him cuddle her closely, at times like this her heart overflowed with love for him so she tried to

enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

It took him five weeks to be the best husband of the year, he bought her stuff and they even made love instead of the usual twenty or thirty

minutes sex until one day he finally snapped and did a repeat performance of hitting her, this time she decided, enough was enough, she was

going to take Jack's advice and leave with her kids. God help her 


End file.
